


Magasin

by wonderingwanderess



Series: Bahay Namin, Maliit Lamang [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kyungsoo, Fluff, Highschool Reunions, M/M, Model Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Iba na ang 'yong ngiti. Iba ang 'yong tinginNagbago nang lahat sa'yo."Kyungsoo, yung binasted mo model na pala?"Part 1 of eheads series :)





	Magasin

**Author's Note:**

> In-edit ko po itong tweet fic ko at balak kong ilagay sa isang mini-eheads series :)))

Natulala si Kyungsoo sa hawak na magazine. Hinihintay nila ng kaibigang si Jongdae ang girlfriend nito na nagpapa-ayos sa isang salon.

Pamilyar sa kanya ang cover sa magasin na tangan ni Jongdae.

"Kyung, hindi ba ito yung binasted mo dati? Noong high school tayo? Kasi sabi mo jejemon siya? Gago bigtime. Ano nga ulit pangalan nito?"

 

_At naglakbay ang isip ni Kyungsoo..._

_"Soo, kailan mo ba ako sasagutin?"_

_Tumitig si Kyungsoo sa lalaki. Puwede naman sana kaso wala siyang nararamdaman para dito. O hindi lang talaga siya handa sa mga ganitong pag-ibig._

_Ayaw naman niyang paasahin pa ang kaklase dahil ayaw din niyang makasakit. Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung mahihintay ba siya nito._

_"Baling mo na lang yung tingin mo sa iba. Jongin, hanggang kaibigan lang talaga."_

_Tumayo si Kyungsoo at iniwan si Jongin sa kanilang puwesto._

_Iyon na rin ang huli nilang pag-uusap. Hindi na siya nakarinig ng kahit ano dito._

 

//

 

"Soo?"

Napailing si Kyungsoo. 'Di sinasadyang lumipad ang isip sa ibang bagay.

"Kyung sino nga ulit 'to?"

Tumitig muli si Kyungsoo sa cover ng magazine. Si Jongin iyon. Suot lamang ang isang underwear ng tanyag na clothing line sa bansa.

Binuklat na ni Jongdae ang loob ng magasin at kita pa niya ang  ilang litrato ni Jongin doon sa iba’t ibang bansa.

Kumikinang ang katawan nito. Mapanukso ang ngiti. At nalasahan ni Kyungsoo ang pait sa bibig.

 

"Si Jongin 'yan. Taga section 2."

"Bakit mo nga ulit binasted 'to?!"

Natahimik si Kyungsoo, hindi na nakapagsalita.

 

_Bakit nga ba? Hindi rin niya alam._

 

-

 

Natulala lang si Kyungsoo sa mga picture ni Jongin sa magazine. May mga kuha rin ito sa pang lugar at kilalang-kilala na sa buong mundo. Bakit parang napag-iiwanan siya ng tao?

"Uy... Nagsisisi ka no? Ayan, Kyungsoo. Mayabang ka ha. Maglaway ka ngayon." Humalakhak pa si Jongdae at pinalo niya ang magasin dito.

"Gago ka." Pag-irap niya rito. Hindi niya alam kung may nakakatawa ba sa sitwasyon. Hindi ba puwedeng nagulat lang si Kyungsoo sa mga nakita niya?

 

Sino bang mag-aakalang ang patpatin niyang manliligaw noon eh halos namumutok na ang abs sa katawan ngayon?

 

-

 

"Siya nga pala, Kyungsoo nabanggit na ba nila sa'yo? Reunion daw next week."

Muntik na niyang maibuga ang kinakain sa magkasintahang nakaupo sa harap niya.

"Ha? Bakit biglaan naman yata?"

 

Ngumisi si Jongdae sa kanya. "Palibhasa buhay ermitanyo ka! Nilangaw na facebook mo! Gumawa ng event si Baek. Ayon, marami nang nag-confirm. Sumama ka ha! Ikaw ang guest speaker."

Hinagis niya ang tissue sa harap ni Jongdae. "Gago! Kanina ka pa ha. Ano bang problema mo."

"Wala naman, Soo. Pero alam mo kung ano yung exciting?"

 

Namamawis na ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo. Ngayon na lang sila nagkita ni Jongdae pero may pag-atake na agad ang kaibigan sa kanya.

 

"Ano?"

"Pupunta si Jongin."

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo.

 

Tangina.

 

-

 

Ibinukas ni Kyungsoo ang inaamag na fb account. Kung sino-sino ang nakikita niya sa news feed. Mga mag-syota niyang ka-opisina at kung sino-sino pa.

Umuulan din ng friend request doon. Pinindot iyon ni Kyungsoo at halos magulat dahil sa dinadami ng nag-add sa kanya, napako ang tingin niya sa picture ng isang modelo.

 

_Jongin Kim sent a friend request._

 

Pinindot ni Kyungsoo ang profile nito. Pribado ang laman noon liban sa display picture ni Jongin at cover photo nito na mga aso.

Gaano na kaya katagal na in-add siya nito?

 

Pikit-matang pinindot ni Kyungsoo ang accept at nagtitili sa loob ng kwarto.

 

Nag-confirm na rin si Kyungsoo sa event ni Baekhyun.

 

Nag-scroll pa siya sandali sa news feed, nakipag-chat sa mga kaibigan. Ila-log out na sana niya ang account nang biglang tumunog ang messenger niya.

 

_Jongin Kim:_

_Hi? :) Kyungsoo? Naalala mo pa ba ako?_

 

At nahimatay si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama.

 

Syempre biro lang. Tinawagan niya si Jongdae. At sinabi ang nangyari ngayon lamang.

 

"Loka na 'to! Edi replyan mo si Jongin. _Hi bhe crush pa rin kita, pakipot lang ako dati_."

 

Pinatayan niya ng telepono si Jongdae dahil hindi ito nakakatulong.

 

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo.

 

_Kyungsoo Do:_

_Hi, Jongin. Oo, si Kyungsoo 'to. Kumusta?_

 

Sinend niya iyon ngunit masyadong pormal kaya nag-type ulit siya.

 

_Kyungsoo Do:_

_:)_

 

Ang tagal bago muling sumagot ni Jongin at nakita lang niya ang status na seen sa chatbox nila.

 

Umismid si Kyungsoo. Umiikot ang sikmura sa kaba.

 

Pinuntahan niya ang profile ni Jongin. Single ito at puro litrato lang ng modelling stint ang laman ng account ng lalaki.

Nakaabot na siya sa mga picture ni Jongin noong jejemon pa silang lahat.

 

"Ang gwapo." Sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Kaso masungit. Suplado. Palibhasa pogi-pogi niya samantalang ako jejemon pa lang kami, patay-patay na ako. Hmp!"

Papatayin na niya sana ang wifi ngunit bigla na namang nakita niyang nagta-type si Jongin.

 

Jongin Kim:

Sorry, Soo. Nag-ayos lang ako ng kailangan sa immigration. Kararating ko lang ng 'Pinas. Punta ka sa Friday? Sa reunion natin? :)

 

Nag-type si Kyungsoo.

 

"Pwede bang tayo ring dalawa mag-reunion?"

 

Pero binura niya agad 'yon. Gusto niyang magtatalon sa kaharutan niya.

 

_Kyungsoo Do:_

_Oo. :) Ikaw ba? Pogi mo lalo. :')_

 

Na-send iyon ni Kyungsoo at gusto na lang niyang lamunin ng lupa.

Huli na para bawiin niya iyon dahil nag-reply na si Jongin.

 

_Jongin Kim:_

_Cute mo pa rin :)) HAHAHA. Crush mo na ako ulit, Soo? Sasagutin mo na ba ako ngayon ‘pag niligawan ulit kita? ;)_

 

_Kyungsoo Do:_

_:(_

_Nahiya na ako._

_Ayoko na :((( ahhhh. Joke lang yon!!!_

 

_Jongin Kim:_

_Hayyy. :)))_

_Okay Kyungsoo ;) sabi mo eh._

_*sent a picture.*_

 

At halos atakihin si Kyungsoo dahil sinendan siya ni Jongin ng selfie nito sa airport.

 

Hindi na niya kaya. Ang gwapo gwapo nito.

 

Hindi na nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya alam ang gagawin nang bigla siyang tawagan ni Jongin sa messenger.

 

Nanginginig siya nang sagutin niya iyon.

 

"Hello?" Buong-buo ang boses ng lalaki at halos manlambot at matunaw na si Kyungsoo.

 

"H-Hello, Jongin."

 

"Bakit ka nahihiya? Na-miss mo ba ako? Kinikilig ka ba ngayon?"

 

Tumawa pa ito sa kabilang linya at pulang-pula na si Kyungsoo.

 

"Hindi! Hindi ah! Bakit naman ako kiligin sa'yo?!"

 

Pumalatak ito. "Sus. Okay sige, sabi mo 'yan. Nga pala may date ka na ba sa Friday? Pwede ba kitang yayain?"

 

At kagaya noong prom, bukal na sa loob niyang um-oo rito.

 

"Okay, Soo. Mamaya na lang ha? Huwag mo akong masiyadong isipin."

 

"Ewan ko sa'yo! Jejemon ka, Jongin!"

 

Tumawa lang ito saka ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag.

 

Napangiti siya habang habang hawak ang dibdib. Gumulong-gulong siya sa kama habang tumitili.

 

Ngunit pagkagulong niya, nalaglag na siya.

 

"Ah puta! Jejemon ka, Jongin kala mo ba kinikilig ako sa'yo!!!!"

 

-

 

Ilang araw ang lumipas at nagpalit ng profile picture si Kyungsoo at nag-comment doon si Jongin.

 

Jongin Kim: Ganda!!!! :”>

Gusto na lang ni Kyungsoo maiyak sa kilig.

 

Palagi na silang magka-chat at magkatawagan ni Jongin. Lutang na rin si Kyungsoo sa opisina. Hinihiling na sana ay bumilis na ang araw upang mag-Biyernes na.

Palagi siyang inuungot ni Jongin na mag-video chat silang dalawa pero mas gusto ni Kyungsoo na magulat si Jongin na maganda na siya lalo ngayon.

 

-

Huwebes ng gabi ay magdamag silang magkausap ni Jongin. Ayaw siyang tantanan ng lalaki at ganoon din naman si Kyungsoo, may kung ano sa kanya na gustong-gustong marinig ang boses nito.

 

"Ready ka na bukas?"

 

Napahikab si Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. "Oo."

 

Mahinang tumawa ito sa kabilang linya. "Sige na, matulog ka na nga. Kailangan ng beauty rest para maganda ka bukas."

 

"Palagi naman akong maganda!" Napabungisngis si Kyungsoo bente-kwatro na siya pero para pa rin siyang nagdadalaga sa ikinikilos niya.

 

"Alam ko naman 'yon. Kaya nga patay na patay ako sa'yo 'di ba?"

 

Napapikit na si Kyungsoo. "Anong sabi mo?"

 

"Wala. Goodnight kako. Excited na akong makita ka."

 

-

 

Dumating ang kinabukasan nang sunduin siya ni Jongdae sa bahay.

 

"Ay ang ganda niya oh! Sexy ha. Ano? Magkaka-jowa ka na ba?!"

 

Humagikgik siya. "Malapit na!"

 

"Bruha 'to! Umamin ka na sige ka maraming nag-aabang sa batchmates natin kay Jongin, alam nila na sasama siya ngayon. Bantayan mo ‘yan, lagot ka!"

 

-

 

Marami na agad tao sa venue pagdating nila. Nandoon na rin ang mga dati niyang kaklase, ang iba ay pamilya na, ang mga dating mga loko-loko, sila pa ang mga banal ngayon.

Ilang taon na rin ang lumipas..

 

Ngunit napako ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa kausap ni Baekhyun na lalaki. Nakatalikod ito at parang may paru-paro na naman sa sikmura ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Soo! Dae! Kanina pa namin kayo hinihintay. Ito na si Jongin, o. Bigtime na, gwapo pa lalo."

Nagliyab si Kyungsoo nang makitang dumudulas ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa braso ni Jongin.

 

Ngumiti naman si Jongin ngunit nakatitig lang ito sa kanya. "Hindi naman. Ganon pa rin naman."

 

Itinulak si Kyungsoo ni Jongdae at napasubob siya sa dibdib ni Jongin. "Sorry, Jongin."

 

Hinigit siya nito sa braso. "Ayos lang, Soo. Hi. Ang ganda mo pa rin."

 

Namula naman si Kyungsoo rito.

 

"S-Salamat. A-Ano. Jongin. Ikaw, ang gwapo mo na lalo."

 

Ngumisi lang ito at iginiya siya sa buffet upang kumain. Ang dami nilang napag-usapan. Nakakatuwa na malayo na ang narating ni Jongin ngayon.

 

Asikasong-asikaso siya ng lalaki. Sinandukan siya nito ng pagkain.

At habang nakaupo sila, panay ang titig nito sa kanya. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung maiiyak ba siya o kikiligin sa lambing ng pagngiti nito.

 

Ilang saglit pa ay naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin na nasa hita niya, at naglabay iyon sa ilalim para kuhanin at ipag-angkla ang kanilang hinliliit.

Panay sa pagtalon ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa pinaghalong kaba at saya.

 

-

 

Dumilim ang paligid at pumailanlang ang isang malamyos na tugtugin. Nagsipuntan sa dance floor ang mga tao habang nanatiling nakaupo silang dalawa ni Jongin..

 

"Can I have this dance, Soo?"

 

Iniabot niya ang kamay dito at hinayaan siyang tangayin ng lalaki.

 

Dahan-dahan silang gumalaw. Tahimik lang silang dalawa.

 

"Soo, na-miss kita. Sobra. Ngayon na lang tayo nagkita. Grabe, tagal kong hinanap fb mo tapos ilang taon bago mo pa ako in-accept."

 

Napayuko lang si Kyungsoo, hindi alam ang sasabihin dito.

 

"Gwapo na ako, Soo. Di na ako patpatin. Pwede na ba ngayon? Sasagutin mo na ba ako 'pag niligawan ulit kita?"

 

Nanigas si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan sa mga narinig sa lalaki.

 

Ngumuso si Jongin. "Nakakagulat ba? Soo, sinubaybayan kita. Sinendan ako nila Baek ng pictures mo. Sumikat na nga ako pero di mo pa rin ako pinansin. Alam mo ba, planado 'tong reunion? Kasi gusto na talaga kitang makita. ‘Di bale nang malaki ang nagastos ko, sulit naman ngayong kasayaw na kita."

 

Napahinga si Kyungsoo. "Jongin. Ang totoo niyan, crush na crush din naman kita noong jejemon pa tayo at patpatin ka pa. Alam mo, nahihiya lang akong lapitan ka kasi ang gusto ko lang noon, hintayin na maging ready ako kung magiging tayo man. Ayokong magpadalos-dalos."

 

Pinisil ni Jongin ang namumula niyang mukha. "Ang cute cute mo pa rin, Soo. Ibig bang sabihin nito, may pag-asa na ako sa'yo?"

 

Napakagat-labi si Kyungsoo. ‘Di na kayang itago pa lahat. "Oo. Mula noon mayroon naman. Jongin, gusto pa rin kita."

 

"So sinasagot mo na ba ako?"

 

"Oo naman - teka lang! Hoy Jongin!"

 

Inikot-ikot siya ni Jongin habang buhat siya nito. "Wala nang bawian ah. Tayo na! Sinasagot mo na ako!"

 

Pinalo niya ito sa dibdib. "Ligawan mo muna ako!"

 

Humalik ito sa kanyang noo habang yakap siya. "Oo naman. Habang tayo, liligawan pa rin kita. Kahit ano pang gusto mo, ibibigay ko."

 

Naghiyawan ang buong bulwagan sa kalandian nila. At napasubsob na lang siya sa mabangong dibdib ni Jongin habang dinidinig ang pagtibok ng puso nito.

 

Ah. Bahala kayo diyan. Basta ang lalaki sa magazine ay kay Kyungsoo na.

 

Dahil sa wakas, sila na talaga ni Jongin. Mamatay sila sa inggit.

 

 

-wakas.


End file.
